


When You're Just Strangers in the Bar

by missherlocked



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, is it a pwp idk, so it's like kise watching them going at it, this is why i can't have nice things, what i know is all of them are pretty kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherlocked/pseuds/missherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise followed a pair of strangers in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Just Strangers in the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko No Basuke nor I am making any profit from writing this. Unbeta-ed.

 

  
The light was dim, with the only source of light being maroon-shaded lamps from nearby private booths and the disco ball above the dance floor, but he still had his glasses on anyways. It was tinted blue, and it should look ridiculous on anyone else, but he was able to pull it off.  
  
Of course he was.  He was Kise Ryouta after all.  
  
But really, the point of wearing glasses was to avoid being recognized as Kise Ryouta.  Thus he also took off his trademark gold earring, leaving his earlobe bare for the night.  It was like shedding an old skin and putting on a new one, being somebody else.  Or maybe he was shedding the new skin and wearing the old one, he wasn't sure; because at this point of his life he didn't know who Kise Ryouta was anymore.    
  
The model ordered two different drinks, drank one of them until only half of it left, and put the glass a little bit away over the counter, just right in front of the chair next to him.  In one glance, people would probably think the seat was preoccupied.   
  
It really worked, for in a crowded bar no one stared for too long before moving again to look for a new prey.  People like that didn't spare a second glance to someone who looked like he was waiting for a partner who was probably in the john at the moment.  In the midst of all the fast movements and excessive laughter and drunken haze around him Kise felt like he was the only one the Time left to stand still.

* * *

 

  
There was a man Kise had been staring at for the last ten minutes.  He was the only bright thing Kise could see through his glasses, with his white skin and light-colored clothes. His hair was very blue, but when Kise slid down his eyewear, it wasn't anymore.  It was like an artist painted the lightest shade of blue to color his hair and added one quick brush of the lightest of grey.  
  
Kise wanted to frame him on a glass case, but he also wanted to take him apart and put him to a good use.  The stranger looked like he was begging to be destroyed, but it was as if he was asking to be put on a nest of down pillows and his hair to be brushed every morning but also his ass to be spanked at night.   
  
The stranger's head swayed for a second, like it was too heavy for his small shoulders.  Men stepped closer to him, not unlike puppets pulled by invisible strings.  Kise was already on his feet, but the stranger was on the other corner of the bar counter, and there was a dark man--all tanned skin and toothy grin--already reaching his side.   
  
Kise watched as the pretty man tilted his chin and how the new stranger was orchestrated to follow the movement.  The pale man didn't smile often, but when he did, he bit his lower lip as if he wanted to keep himself from smiling too wide.  Kise was gone from the first one.   
  
The blond trailed after them when they went to the bathroom.  He tried to muster the kind thought that he was after them to make sure the pretty man wasn't going to be taken advantadge of, but he found none.  Perhaps that was because he wanted to take advantage of the pretty one himself.  It wasn't like as if the pale stranger wasn't asking for it, and even the nicest sort of man wouldn't be able to resist him.  
  
The pair made their way quickly, only pausing once in front of the bathroom's door because the taller one couldn't resist to lift the other's shirt and finger the little bit of cleft peeking out from the waist of his jeans.  The flush on the shorter pair was like a fever.  Kise seemed to be catching it too.  
  
When Kise went in after them a moment later, the couple was already busy.  He followed the small breathy noises and entered the stall next to theirs, pressed his ear to the divider, and unbuckled his belt.    
  
There were sounds, like someone was eating messy ice cream, and another, like someone was being eaten.  There was a sob and a thud, and suddenly all the moans were right on his ears; muffled, but Kise could feel the vibrations down to his throat, his nipples, his stomach, his groin.    
  
Kise palmed his crotch.  He ground his wrist to the peak of it, slow, then up and down, on the same breath as the moans.    
  
"Shh, Tetsu, do you want the whole world to hear you," a guttural voice said.    
  
Tetsu, Kise thought, _Tetsu Tetsu Tetsu._  
  
 _"Or_ maybe you do want people to hear you, you slut," Aomine-kun said again _("Aomi-,"_ Tetsu had sounded positively wrecked, _"_ Aomine _-kun,")_ and then it was followed by a  wet squelch.    
  
"Another, another," whimpered Tetsu, and Kise imagined a dark finger being sucked in, and one more joined.  He wished it was his fingers instead, thrusting in and out.  There was a phantom tightness on his fingers up to his knuckles.  
  
"Fuck, what are you talking about, even _one_ is a tight fit,"   
  
And what a compliment.  Kise didn't deny himself the pleasure of thrusting to his fist then, noiseless because his hand was still dry.  He licked his palm before thrusting again, and he thought he said, " _Fuck fuck fuck you belong in my bed, you wench_ ," but he didn't.  Aomine said it though, and Kise wondered whether there were others who had said the same thing.  
  
The squelching took a long time despite of Tetsu's encouragements.  With his precum running down his cock, now Kise was able to pump as he liked, and any sound that he probably had made was muted by the fervent slaps and cries from the next stall.  Each slam felt like it would break the wooden divider down.  It hurt Kise's ear a little, so he leaned back just enough.  Tetsu was loud anyways, he was still getting the VIP seat to the show.    
  
With the new position of his head, Kise could only see one small leg and a pair of sneakers-cladded foot.  Kise didn't even bother the image from entering his head: of Tetsu, one leg up in the air, the other tiptoeing, because he was just so small.  Kise's hands would've wanted to move everywhere but he couldn't, because he had to prop Kuroko up else the other would fall with the force his body was hit.  Kise's eyes, however, would've trained on the same place; where his body and Tetsu's met, where the redness of his cock and the pale of Tetsu's ass join.   
  
It was hard to tell who came first. Kise was the very last, however, because at the last second he had wanted to keep the littlest semblance of being a nice guy.  He didn't have to clean up for two people, however, so he came out of his stall first. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE MY AO3 USERNAME SOON


End file.
